An augmented-reality (AR) system enables a person to view real-world imagery together with computer-generated, virtual imagery. The system may include a see-thru display device, which the person wears, and through which the real and virtual imagery are presented. Such a device may be incorporated into goggles, a helmet, glasses, or other eyewear. When configured to present two different virtual images, one for each eye, the see-thru display device may provide a stereoscopic, three-dimensional (3D) display.
In stereoscopic see-thru display applications, merely projecting the desired virtual imagery into the desired focal plane may provide a less-than-realistic AR experience. In particular, the person wearing the see-thru display device may perceive a difference between his or her ocular depth of field, in which real imagery is received, and the apparent depth of field in which the virtual imagery is presented. Inconsistency between the two depths of field can make the virtual imagery look less realistic, and may degrade the wearer's AR experience.